Rude Much?
by alltimelow777
Summary: sorry about the horrible title. i really couldn't think of anything. lol tori, for some reason, is being awful to cat. will everyone else side with her? NOT LIKELY! T just to be safe, cuz it says the "b" word :O


hey people. :D time for a cabbie story! (cat and robbie). i got a review on my last seddie story, the birthdays, ham, fat cakes, and making out? i think? and it was a really good review. i'm glad you caught some of the flaws! :D i'm not for sure, so correct me if you read this and i'm wrong, but i belive your name was The Color Is Blinding? well thanks 33! ok this story will be better!! i promise!

Tori, Andre', Cat, Robbie (and Rex), Jade, and Beck were all eating lunch together at Hollywood Arts. Tori kept on giving Cat a really weird look, one that not even Andre' recognized. After taking a quick bite of her salad, Tori began unleashing her hidden wrath on...Cat.

"So...Cat," Tori said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, Tori?" Cat asked, with a big grin on her face, completely oblivious to whatever was about to happen.

"Is it REALLY true that you didn't get asked to the prom?" Tori asked, playing dumb...for a reason.

"Um...yeah? Why?" Cat asked, suddenly wary of the new girl.

"Oh no reason. Its not like the guys think your weird, or crazy. I'm sure SOME guy will like your...ways?" Tori told her, feigning comfort for the poor redhead.

Cat felt her eyes begin to water up. "What's that supposed to mean??" Cat asked her, more loudly than before.

"Oh nothing. Just that I'm almost positive no guy here will EVER like you," Tori said, her smile turning into a sneer. Cat quickly got up, and looked at Tori one last time.

"Tori...I thought you were nice. But now..it seems...like your just a cruel, heartless BITCH!! Even Jade's nicer than you!! No offense, Jade," Cat quickly added.

"Oh none taken," Jade said, with a genuine smile, probably happy with how this was coming out for Tori.

Cat gave Jade a quick smile, turned on her heel, and fled inside the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~no one's POV, just how the gang's reacting to Tori~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andre' looked at Tori, studying her face. He was wondering why Tori was so mean to sweet, innocent Cat. He was also wondering where in the world Cat heard the word "bitch". Then again...she DOES hang around Jade...

"So..Tori? Has Cat ever done anything mean...to you?" Andre' asked Tori, a little afriad of her response.

"No. Why?" Tori asked, with a curious expression on her face.

"Well...then why were you mean to her?" Beck asked her, his face full of scorn for the half latina girl.

"Have you guys SEEN her? Sure, she's pretty and all, I'll give her that. But she's wayy too weird!! I can't hang with a weird girl! It would CRUSH my reputation!!" Tori said, full of pride.

"Hey Tori! CATCH!" Jade yelled, with a handful of pudding in her hand.

"Wha-?" was all Tori had time to say before she had a faceful of pudding. She wiped her eyes to see Andre' and Beck cracking up, Jade with a triumphant grin on her face, and Robbie, looking at the school with a worried expression on his face.

"Well, I don't care what you guys think! I know I have Robbie on my side, right Robbie?" Tori asked him, her voice sickingly sweet.

"EW NO!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Robbie screamed at her, causing her to fall backwards into Sicowitz, making both of them fall into the fountain, also causing the rest of Tori's table to break into massive laughter.

Robbie got up, and walked into the school, looking for his best friend, Cat. He found her on the stairs, crying her eyes out, her mascara and eye liner running down her face.

"Hey," he mumbled to her, plopping down next to her.

"Oh...hey Robbie," Cat said through her tears.

"Don't worry. We all hate her now. She fell into Sicowitz into the fountain."

"Hahaha! Sucks for her. How did she fall?" Cat asked, not quite crying, but not done spilling tears.

"I yelled at her to not touch me. I guess it scared her or something."

"Wait. I thought you liked her..."

"I did too. Must've been blinded by the fact a new girl's here, so I thought I had a chance with her. I'm just getting tired of all the girl's here thinking I'm just a weirdo," Robbie said. Now he was almost crying, but he can be strong!

"Well...I bet some girl will like you. Who knows? She could be..." Cat trailed off.

"She could be...where?" Robbie asked her, now excited. As he looked into her eyes, he realized that Cat has really pretty eyes. They go well with her hair, he thought in his head. Slowly...he leaned forward, his eyes closing just as slow. Suddenly, his lips, and her lips, made contact.

At first, Cat was frozen. Sure, she had a crush on Robbie, but she never DREAMED that Robbie would like her back. After a while, she started to realize the small things he did for her, actually meant a lot. All of a sudden, it hit her. A few weeks before prom, Robbie came up to her all nervous, and she remembered his exact words.

'Cat...um...W-Will you...um...go w-with me...*ring RING ring RING* Oh look time for class! See ya!'

Of course! He wanted to ask her to prom, but he was scared! She grinned, and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. He put his on her waist. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

"So...still upset about Tori?" Robbie asked her shyly.

"Tori who?" Cat told him, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Well there. you. are. my first cabbie story. hope it was good!! this was supposed to be a one-shot, but if you guys want, i'll continue it? just let me know in a review! i accept flames!! if there's something i could've done better, just let. me. know!! thanks!! R&R!


End file.
